


有关一个发圈

by asbeel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbeel/pseuds/asbeel
Summary: 说真的，我一辈子都学不会tag学，所以这只是拿旧文试水让人无法应对的突发状况，除了撞破奸情，还有斩获爱情。





	有关一个发圈

（1）  
大部分时候追根究底都是一种光辉的美德，另外一些时候则不靠谱得令人发指，比如去你富得流油，但家庭关系似乎有点小状况的舅舅家里做客，或者身处血浆四溅的四级片里的时候。

就像现在。

如果一定要Jeremy描述现在的感觉，那就像当他站在门口，打定主意不去深究为什么他的表哥长得实在不像他将要拜访的富裕舅舅时，一头撞上了来开门的麦克尔•迈尔斯。他像克苏鲁体系里的任何一个主角一样，希望自己从没有尝试过从蛛丝马迹里推敲世界的真相，或者最起码没有注意过那个被套在手上的恶魔象征。那个小小的，黑色的，来自噩梦深渊的小玩意儿，像个死亡婚戒似的勒在他无名动脉上，勒得他血液回流、呼吸困难。不论今天的突发事件对他的心智到底产生了什么样的影响，他以后都再也不能把Vincent和mike的打架称之为打架了。如果有可能，这件事应该像古神的踪迹一样永远留在人类认知之外，可当你身边站着一个关心着你是否还好，并且迫切地想知道发生了什么的人的时候，闭口不言总不是太容易。Jeremy抬起头，用脸上的乱码对着phone的拨号盘，一股可悲的怜悯涌上心头。

他需要想想从哪儿开始。 

 

———————————————————————————  
Mike今天来的很早，从眼皮到脊背都透露出梦魇缠身的疲惫。作为一个夜班保安来说这种状态很不好，尤其当你值班的餐厅里有一群跑来跑去的玩具的时候。这大概就是他正靠着窗户咬着一根黑色的烟的原因，Jeremy想，毕竟他们很少有人抽细支烟。何况那尤其不像他会抽的烟，并没有通常的——原谅他，没有通常的廉价感。它更应该属于冷淡且优雅的一夜情对象，在露水未干悄悄起身时扣在桌子上当作小礼物。6mg或4mg，绝不够他撑到第二天早上。一般情况下，尼古丁和焦油不能解决的，就该让咖啡因来。这是个好想法，但在fritz的小冰箱和店外的自动贩卖机之间做出的的决定够让他后悔一整年，或者至少后悔两天。他选了后者。

可以理解，遇见一个恶心得像是要把所有人用黏糊糊触手绑起来逼他们看开心家庭录像的人，总是非常影响你快下班时的轻松心情，何况Vincent还要比这恶心多了。他把地上的小肥鸟都吓跑了！Jeremy腹诽着，在紫色进入视线的瞬间转过身去，掏出那罐咖啡调头回店里，装作听不见Vincent叫他名字的声音。全世界会和Vincent打招呼的人一只鸟爪也数得过来，不回应不会太奇怪的。Jeremy给自己打气。加油，距离感人至深的披萨店还有十三步。不和Vincent独处是所有人贯彻到底的行为守则，如果他不说话你很难抑制尴尬感，而如果他张嘴，你就很难抑制流血冲突。真有什么问题他还可以大喊mike的名字。

十二步。Vincent没再说话。这是个不错的开始。  
十步。Vincent不再往前走了。  
七步。这附近只有自动贩卖机。Vincent停在那里？  
预判失误，三步兼两步，Vincent和自动贩卖机，就像列奥尼达和兔子睡衣一样不搭调。

好奇心，这个了不得的混账，和婊子养的追根究底，母子俩永远诱惑人类犯他们无法挽回的错误。比如Jeremy现在就想知道，Vincent在买什么。  
最后一步，Jeremy错失了命运抛来的第二个转折点。他回头了。

Vincent侧对着他，弯下腰去平视贩卖机上的小字，Jeremy只能看到他咧到耳根的嘴角和翘起的发尾。违和感浓烈。vincemt拿起了罐装咖啡，很好，Vincent喝罐装咖啡，那列奥尼达穿兔子睡衣吗？vincent转了过来。

哦。Jeremy注意到了。  
总是被皮筋箍着的头发被勒出了凹痕，看起来就像那个皮筋还在，但等他转过来，Jeremy就看到了Vincent脖子两侧露出来的披散的紫色头发，乱翘的发尾隐没在肩膀之下。差点对上Vincent探寻的眼神，Jeremy连忙转过身，vincent终于买不起皮筋了吗，太好了，他们应该一起放放礼花，庆祝vincent破产，然后再买根黑皮筋扔给他。快下班的欢快感像个迷途知返的情人重新回到他的怀抱。他最近想到黑色东西的频率似乎有点高，比如mike黑色的烟，比如他抽烟的那只手腕上黑色的……

等等。那是不是个皮筋。  
现在小情人不止抛弃了他，还从邻居院子的儿童游泳池里舀了一桶水作饯别礼，让他身心都拔凉的同时还总能闻到尿骚味。那不可能是皮筋，mike是个秃子。不。记忆总是在不该出现的时候蹦出来，又在需要1080p的时候糊得像街角监控器录下来的av。Jeremy实在想不起来那究竟是个饰品还是个皮筋，但mike戴饰品的可能性比兔子睡衣的可能性还要低多了。  
不会的。就算那真是个皮筋，那也有可能是任何人的，酒吧里的谁留下的，路上捡的，总之为什么非得是vincent的？这不可能。只有这个绝对不可能。不会的。世界线不允许。  
人类有无数种对抗精神打击的方式，毕竟脑子是完全的合理主义者。总之，等到Jeremy走近mike抽烟的空房间，他已经做好了准备，把咖啡递给他、装作不经意的问那个皮筋从哪来、得到正常的答案、暗自嘲笑自己的神经质、然后继续庆祝世界最混蛋的人的破产。正确流程。他想。

可记忆和好奇心，总的来说，还是一伙的。那根在他离开的时候刚被点着的烟，现在已经烧了一半，黑色的烟身衬托着象征滤嘴和烟丝分隔的银色细线，mike正一手捏着它，一手把同样黑色的烟盒往衣服内袋里塞。距离太远了，他只能看到纤长的烟盒上白底黑字的俄语警示语。某个糟糕派对的酒后记忆突然越过正在谢幕的主演们挤到舞台最前端。那个被Vincent握在手里的，现在揣在mike怀里的。  
哦操，哦，操。现在三个月来mike和vincent越发像是打闹或者——那个词——的相处片段也从后台挤上来，还想要表演踢踏舞。

他妈的，那盒烟——俄罗斯黑手党。骚炸天的，完完全全的，Schmidt Vincent式恶趣味。

 

Jeremy猛地把门拍上了，好像门后站着整个皮脸家族和一群米戈，象征着他将要受到的身体和心灵的双重折磨。实际上也确实有个和他们加起来一样恐怖的恶魔，鞋跟正敲出规律的哒哒声，往他所处的位置走过来。

Jeremy不记得自己有没有惊叫，如果有，他希望不算太大声。等到他冲进员工休息室，正对上Fritz疑惑的脸和phone大概在疑惑的拨号盘，才总算感到了发自内心的欣慰。

咖啡没送。他无不释然的想。

 

（2）  
mike都没来得及看清摔门的是谁，反正绝对不是捏着易拉罐走进来的这个混球。Vincent皱着眉垂着眼角，笑得像个变态杀人狂刚得到了最喜欢的眼珠子，而且看起来绝口不打算提他们二十分钟前才分开。物理意义上的，从胸口贴着胸口、抱得像连体婴儿似的黏连里分开，还在二十分钟后的现在又打算抱上来。  
Mike连害羞的劲儿都没有，他甚至都懒得费劲把Vincent推开。后腰和大腿根都至少有两块以上肌肉正酸得发疼，殴打大只混球的精神需要只能交给明天的自己去满足。但是这个？mike伸手拽了拽Vincent垂在脑后的头发，报复性地希望它们全都缠在一起，打成死结：“为什么不扎起来？”  
Vincent没有受到任何阻碍，让锡罐底部和人造大理石窗台撞出闷响，顺势抓起Mike拿着烟的手，让那根皮筋从制服的袖口里露出来：“所以我才追过来。还有，你这根烟抽得真久。你要感受我的优秀品味？”  
“你的狗屎品味。什么时候塞给我的？”  
“你射的时候。”天啊，他笑得更欢了，耷拉着眼睛笑的Vincent，荷尔蒙喷发量可以比得上吊着眼角笑的Vincent。  
“腰疼吗，我帮你揉揉。”  
“脊椎硌的疼。你就来要你的皮筋？”Mike把腰挺起来一点，放任Vincent有点凉的手伸进来按在腰上慢慢地打圈。  
“还有我的烟，只剩这一盒了。”Mike撇撇嘴，本来要凑到自己嘴边的手转了向，把快燃尽的烟塞到Vincent嘴边，看他叼住，又从兜里把刚揣进去的烟盒——凌晨下班翻遍每个口袋找打火机的时候，被Vincent连着打火机一起递到手里的——掏出来，让它滑进vincent的裤兜里。  
沉默重新笼罩此地。Vincent关于咖啡最起码还能再说三句话，至少有一句黄腔能激得Mike重击他的腹部。但是没有，Vincent收敛了过于尖锐的笑，让面部表情维持在疯狂界限之下。Mike明显已经走神了。  
墙壁散发的味道不太好闻，夹杂着氯气味儿，只适合消磨十分钟以内的细碎时间。Mike胡思乱想。今天的傍晚过于冗长，当然如果你在愣神，一切都会像猫一样能无限拉长。他想找个参照物，易拉罐的影子、光线高出拐角的长度、或者随便什么指针，但只要它能反映时间，它就会像落日一样索然无味。Vincent的手依然在有一搭没一搭地揉他的后腰。  
Mike并不是个善于观察或感受的人，但或多或少总有这样思绪原地打转的时刻。那通常意味着他下意识逃避什么问题，可他还没有摸清自己在逃避什么问题。隐约的焦虑感和厨房飘来的披萨味儿一样不明显，不至于让人不快。他想来点披萨之外的东西，等到明天中午，睡醒之后就可以去吃蛤肉汤，或者逼Vincent做。Vincent。他慢吞吞地想。他会抱怨，然后会咒骂，最后会起床买蛤蜊。Vincent正随着火星的前进把夹烟的两根指头往后缩，最后忍无可忍地把火星按死在窗台上。Mike侧头看着，突然担心他和Vincent靠得太近了，会有烟灰落在他的身上。  
他有什么呢。他可从来没思考过这个问题。他有头上的疤痕和灵魂的疤痕。也许值得一个品味奇差的变态来喜爱。  
风突然变大了，吹得没关紧的门板一个劲儿的磕门框，好在能驱散鼻腔里粘着的消毒水味儿。mike把Vincent的手拍掉跑去关门，临走之前被Vincent笑嘻嘻地抓住手握了握。  
他刚刚突然捕获了那个东躲西藏的灵魂质问。極需解答或无需解答，至关重要或全无必要，暂时还找不出答案。他也不太为此烦恼。

因为没有人提起，关于那些属于Vincent的东西怎么不在它们该在的位置，还有Vincent明明跑来讨要，却什么都不急着拿走。

他好像也没来得及问，刚刚的摔门声来自空气的涌动还是什么人波澜的情绪，Mike转过身，看到Vincent逆着光向他走过来，头发还披着。没关系，他有很多时间去处理。两个暂时没有答案的问题和一个正在途中的吻。

他选择先迎接后一个。

 

 

（3）  
半小时前。

 

mike也许是唯一一个会跳进他心中的污水池里，试图从里头捞出点儿鱼的人。Vincent盯着mike隆起又落下的肩胛骨，它和紧绷的肌肉一起组成的线条足够美好，除了在他的臭水沟里翻腾起施暴欲的水花外，还激起了一点儿沉渣似的温情。这个认知让Vincent有种他像个人类似的不愉快，于是不太能笑得出来。“mike，”Vincent伏在mike的背上，凑过去舔他的脖子，“mike，mikey，mikey——”其实被舔舐的感觉并不像被顶弄敏感点那么明显，但是一旦你意识到正在发生什么，想象力和注意力就会赋予感官更强烈的刺激：湿漉漉的，有点痒。Mike觉得应该用脏话来结束床上另一个混蛋粘腻的不间断呼唤，但下半身传来的温和的快感太过舒服，让他整个人都黏糊糊地化成一滩，所以他只是喘息着问干嘛。从他刚睁眼，睡意还停留在眼皮上，就被Vincent堵住了所有逃脱路线，两个多小时他们都腻在这张床上。他晚上还要值班。除了第一次，他们其实很少有这样过于温柔的性爱，他们遍地狼籍的情欲总像夏日暴雨，突然到来，随时停止，伴随着新的伤口，倾倒的床头柜，浑身牙印和一嘴血腥。而且不像平常恶劣的调情，每个字都是劣质硬糖滚过喉咙，Vincent只是用没有刻意压低的声音，轻轻地，一声一声地叫他的名字，听起来简直像撒娇——“我好热。”Vincent一边说一边贴得更紧，像个好情人似的煽情地动着腰身，暗自希望mikey能边爽到发抖边咬着牙骂他，用f开头的词来反击他矛盾的甜蜜行径。  
但是没有。Vincent愣愣的看着mike肌肉发力，把上半身撑起来一点，翻了个身——他当然没有给予更多的仁慈让他坐起来——然后撩起了自己的t恤，顺着脊椎的凹陷一节节摸下去。mike看起来已经不太清醒了，满脸都是水痕，蓝眼睛里还有刚落进去的星星，连瞳孔都不知道聚焦在哪儿，可他看起来在笑：“那我觉得你应该把衣服脱了。”

Vincent猜自己一定像被兔子咬了的狗一样呆滞得可以。他愣了两秒钟，然后直起身拉住衣服下摆，用落荒而逃的速度把自己从这块布里扒出来，接着更深地进入mike，咬他骤然绷紧的脖颈，把头埋在他的肩窝里。  
他觉得该死的头发笼住了热气，太热了，热得简直能比得上mike烧灼着的的手心和耳根，于是他用手和嘴把它们都包住，以减轻他情人的热度，或者让一切都一起升温。接着又因为mike抚过他的脸，顺势往下蹭他的胡茬，在唤起的情欲让世界都毁灭前还试图触摸点什么的手，只能半途而废地放过耳垂转去咬mike的嘴唇，咬他生涩但主动地伸出来的一小截舌尖，然后无可避免地加深这个吻，吮吸着，让氧气唾液和过度纵容全都流向他。想测试多久才会放开十指相扣掌心相贴的双手，结果发现可以牵到世界末日，Vincent心跳出格，脑浆沸腾，愿意在两个人都脱水前永远不下床。他的下腹有一团火，急需mike因为过度抽插而有点干涩的甬道的安抚。润滑——不、暂时不用……但更多的，那团被马尾笼住的火，正在他后脑和心里燃烧，把他引以为傲的大脑和心里的臭水沟都烧成一文不值的灰烬。这可不太好，他想，mike，mikey，他柔软、暴躁、从不退让、支离破碎的、把一切都点燃了的爱人——  
太热了。Vincent一边露出帅气但真心，还因此有点恶心的笑，一边腾出手把那个即将在两小时后把他们的同事吓到san check的小皮筋取下来，和自己正熊熊燃烧的心一起，套在mike的左手上。


End file.
